las aventuras de idarkcy un charmeleon en el mundo real!
by idarkcy
Summary: hola soy nuevo en esta comunidad asi que algun error mil disculpas,hasta que entienda mas esto,aqui les dejo el primer capitulo de este fan ficcion que escribo,ya llevo 195 entradas en el blog (donde lo escribo) y de a poco lo pasare a aqui si quieres ver mas buscalas en mil blog gracias por tu tiempo
1. Chapter 1

yo un simple chico normal sin muchas preocupaciones en la vida,solo el trabajo y demás cosas con un horario saberlo tenia muchos misterios en mi de los cuales iban a ser revelados de a poco y mi vida cambiaría por completo de como la conocí, esta es mi historia:

yo siempre que vuelvo de mi trabajo agarro una plaza cerca de mi casa donde ahí como una mesas o escalones para poder sentarse enfrente de un escenario que tienen para diferentes es nada extraño salvo que un dia todo cambio para siempre fui de ayudar a los demás y me gustaron los seres extraños ovnis o UFO,pero volviendo de mi trabajo me paso lo mas extraño. siempre paso por allí de noche sobre estas sillas para el escenario, un lugar por demás esta ves divise lo que parecía una persona pero no estaba seguro ya que parecía mas un monstruo de ciencia ficción,estaba sentado allí en la obscuridad,solo iluminado por un destello que parecía provenir de su cola,como las de los camaleones o algo así, ademas sentía que estaba muy triste por su rostro y por estar llorando sin cesar.

no puedo explicarlo pero sentí por dentro que mi deber era ayudarlo y ver por que estaba en esa situación ali solo con sus penas,así que con el mas miedo y susto que tenia fui sigilosamente acercándome a el por su espalda , cuando llegue aterrado como estaba lo toque por su espalda, el se asusto y se puso en pose de querer atacarme con unas garras o algo así en sus manos(si se podían llamar manos).

el me ataco dos veces pero parecía estar débil, así que con mucho miedo le grite alto! no vengo a pelear contigo,quiero saber que te pasa quiero ayudarte!

en ese momento se detuvo, su mirada cambio y un silencio se adueño del lugar. parecía por un momento que el me conocía de toda la vida y yo a el y que nos estábamos esperando,le pregunte cual es tu nombre?a lo que el respondió eso no se lo digo a nadie,entonces el se puso triste de nuevo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas como para llorar de nuevo,entonces lo contuve y le pregunte olle que te pasa que estas tan triste?

el medio balbuceando me dijo es mi hijo,mi hijo se esta muriendo y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo,esta en mi casa gritando de dolor y no lo pude soportar mas oírlo y no poder ayudarlo(todo con lagrimas en sus ojos y vos triste).

entonces le dije oye yo ce de medicina un poco vamos llévame que lo reviso! exclame

a lo que dijo en se.. en serio quieres ayudarlo?.pero luego el cambio y se puso como furioso y grito no! esto seguro es una trampa no?! quieres que caiga y vas a matarme a mi y a el VETE! déjame en paz! ja por un momento pensé que en serio lo decías.

entonces yo enfurecí y le exclame oye! no lo hago por que seas bonito o mi amigo o algo así entiéndeme siento algo adentro que me dice que soy el único que puede salvar a tu hijo y que es mi deber hacerlo!

entonces el se calmo y me quedo mirando unos segundos a la cara y con vos de tranquilo dijo bueno,esta bien te llevo pero si le haces algo te mato entendido?!

yo lo mire y le dije siiiiiiiiii ya lo ce y así emprendimos la caminata hacia la casa de el.


	2. Chapter 2

y aquí me encontraba en este embrollo,pero que me gustaba por así que si no podía parar de verlo parecía una persona,pero no lo era era como un monstruo salido de alguna película de ciencia ficción,garras en lo que parecía sus manos así mismo con sus patas,un cuerno o algo así en su cabesa,la enigmante llama en el final de su cola como de camaleón y esa linea blanca que nacía en su pecho y terminaba en su cola haciendo juego con el color de su piel que era todo negro obscuro,que locura lo repito parecía ficción,pero no era una ficción era real y ahí estaba conmigo,igual debía verlo sin que el se de cuenta ya que cuando me pescaba viéndolo decía medio a los gritos que no lo este mirando por que no le gusta eso.y yo en la boca con mi discúlpame psss. pues me llene de valor y de nuevo le pregunte como te llamas? el me miro,suspiro y dijo soy idarkcy,yo dije idarque? idarkcy? que nombre mas se enojo y me recrimino si idarkcy es mi nombre I.D.A.R.K.C.Y algún problema con eso pendejo?!.no ninguno no te enojes,y el dijo entonces cálmate pendejo y no me hagas enojar ok?. yo dije que humorcito y el solo dijo hum... char. no entendía eso...,pero no le di importancia,continuamos caminando y le dije mi nombre es albert el dijo albert? bueno albert espero que puedas curar a mi hijo.a lo que respondí haré el de caminar mas de 20 o 30 min de repente dice es aquí llegamos,esta es mi dije aquí? y no era para menos era una casa al fondo del terreno que daba aspecto de estar abandonada, rodeado de terrenos y a lado de una estacion de servicio abandonada hacen en apariencia muchos años. cuando entre saltando una reja empece a oír gritos desgarradores de alguien (o algo) que estaba ahí dentro imagine que era su hijo como me había dicho,en ese momento empece a ver en su rostro lagrimas de dolor y como estaba al punto de quebrarse de nuevo. solo se podía oír un charrrrrrrrrrrrr! y golpes fuertes de como la persona(o lo que estaba) estaba sufriendo mucho. al entrar y verlo no podía creerlo,su hijo era idéntico a el pero mas pequeño y lo que se escuchaba era los golpes que daba en la cama rebolcandose de un lugar a otro del dolor ese momento pensé por 1 seg como puede soportar tanto dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro. entonces entre en acción idarkcy quería alejarse me había dicho que esperaría afuera,pero gritando un poco le pedí que me ayude a tenerlo ya que su hijo se movía mucho por el dolor,entonces el lo tuvo con todas las fuerzas mientras yo lo revisaba,aparentemente no veía nada raro en la compostura física de su hijo,aunque claro jamas había visto algo así en mi vida. entonces pensé que podría ser,que?y se me ocurrió inspeccionar su boca, para gran alivio mio descubrí placas en su boca, muchas como las que te dan al tener angina,era una angina ¿pero por que tantos dolores? supuse que en ellos atacaba otras partes de su cuerpo o que su cuerpo reaccionaba diferente al nuestro ante esas bacterias. entonces una ves que descubrí eso le pedí que lo suelte y que urgentemente me acompañe a comprarle sus medicamentos a lo que el dijo no entiendo que es eso,pero si puede salvarlo vamos ya! allí fuimos compramos una caja de amoxilina de 500 te vick vitapirena, en realidad yo lo compre mientras el me espero afuera en un lugar obscuro donde no lo vieran. al volver su hijo seguía con los dolores,entonces le pedí a idarkcy que lo sujete de nuevo ,en eso oigo papa ayúdame aghaghagh por favor papa ya no aguanto mas,por favor,no otra ves el dolor ahhhhhhhh! idarkcy le dijo tranquilo hijo vine con alguien que te va a sin dar mas vueltas le administre la amoxilina y le dije a idarkcy que le demos un poco de espacio, parece que fue milagroso por que a la hora y media sus dolores habían casi desaparecidos,y el aunque con un poco de molestia pudo descansar algo,idarkcy al ver esto se puso con cara de alegría y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que su hijo mejoraba,mientras yo le decía despreocúpate el esta mejor y si toma amoxilina cada 8 horas luego de comer se le ira en unos estaba feliz algo que me sorprendió, por que parecía mas duro y rijido pero veía que era bueno por dentro. me despedí de el,aunque el no me dejaba de dar las gracias,llorando por que no podía creer que había mejorado. pero me despedí y me fui ya que hacia 5 horas que debía haber estado en mi casa auch!


	3. Chapter 3

y aqui estaba yo habia pasado ya dos semanas de aquel raro incidente que como sabrás no pude contar a nadie ¿quien me creería que estuve con algo así fuera de este mundo?pues nadie imagino, aunque yo pensaba que habrán sido de ellos ¿estará bien ya su hijo?,pues como me pico la duda decidí al salir de mi trabajo ir a verlos si podía recordar el lugar para ver que paso, pues como pude recordé el lugar,llegue llame con las manos y no pasaba nada,volví a llamar y nada, parecían que no estaban,dije bueno me iré entonces y en esa oigo un susurro albert...me di vuelta y por un pequeño agujero vi un ojo de su cara y yo hola! a los gritos y el en vos muy baja cállate que me van a descubrir,ven pasa por aquí. bueno dije yo y pase cuando abre la puerta veo que alguien voltea la cara, era su hijo y por lo que se veía estaba muy bien!en esa el dice yo te conocsco tu cara me es familiar y cuando iva a hablar idarkcy me interrumpe y dice bueno ustedes no se conocen aun,en esa su hijo dice quien es el papa? el es albert, albert el es idarko mi hijo,idarkco se llama muy parecido a ti el nombre, si por que el es mi hablábamos idarkco miraba sin entender nada. idarkcy en una me dice vamos a afuera a hablar así estamos mas tranquilos y el dice tu quédate aquí idarkco,ahí vengo, si papa con una vos de enojo. idarkcy entonces me pregunta a que viniste?y yo le contesto, solo quería saber como estaba tu hijo,después de que lo recete paso dos semanas y no lo vi nunca mas hasta hoy.

idarkcy : el esta muy bien y gracias a ti(tocándome con su mano la parte del hombro) mucho mejor,no ce que habría pasado si no me topaba con vos

albert: topabas jajajaj si yo fui quien te fue a ver tu estabas solo llorando de la angustia,es cierto dice el y remarca es que idarkco es muy pequeño y no quiero que le pase nada,entiendes el sufrió mucho ya y me costo mucho poder volver a ser aceptado por el, no fue fácil con todo lo que le paso de bebe.

albert: pero que le paso,bah si se puede contar.

idarkcy: es que... es muy doloroso para mi recordar eso, y yo le interrumpo y digo esta bien no me lo cuentes si no lo quieres,si total soy un me mira y me dice no ce por que pero te veo diferente a los demás,como que algo me diría que puedo confiar en vos. esta bien te contare brevemente que paso hace muchos años atras,yo estuve enamorado de una mujer humana,mi amor fue una locura total y como a idarkco jamas quería que le pase algo.a ella la conocí cerca de un lugar llamado victorino de la plaza,un pueblo muy pequeño de solo 20 personas.y la conocí llendo en tren hasta ali averiguando por una persona que buscaba que intentaba acabar caso fue que llegue a la estación colado en el techo del tren y fui a buscar a esta mi búsqueda fue en vano no estaba,enojado y furioso me disponía a volver cuando oigo en los matorrales el grito de una mujer asustada,y que claro no se veía nada por que era de noche,fui a ver que pasaba y vi que había unas personas intentando robarle, yo salte al frente de ella que estaba muy asustada y desenfundando mis garras los amenace que la dejen en paz, al verme estas personas huyen asustadas tomándose el tren y llendose de allí, yo miro que se alejan y me doy la media vuelta y le dijo ya se fueron,intente ayudarla a ponerse pie y me dice no me toques,yo tranquilo le digo bueno y cuando estaba por irme,ella agarra una de mis "manos" y me dice gracias,como te llamas?idarkcy le digo y me quede varios minutos mirandola a la cara y ella a mi como si algo fuerte nos atraia camino despacio y me pregunta te vere de nuevo? y le contesto,pues mi tren se fue y hasta dentro de 1 semana no regresa otro, y ella contesta quedate en mi casa tengo una habitacion que no uso que casi nadie circula por esa zona nadie te veria. entonces suspiro y le digo deacuerdo, eehhh.. y ella me contesta jessica mi nombre es jessica,gracias jessica le contesto y pongo cara de feliz, y dice vamos que hace frio y me fui hacia su casa con ella. al llegar ella me lleva hacia la habitacion,muy comoda y le agradesco de nuevo todo,no ce que paso luego y no puedo explicarlo,pero no podia dejar de pensar en ella y ella parece que tampoco en mi,parece que habia un fuerte amor entre nosotros,aunque heramos de dierentes especies. pero parecia muy magico tanto que a la madugada ella aparece en mi habitacion dicendo lo mismo que no podia dejar de pensar en mi,y en ese momento paso todo,hasta el estaba muy feliz y me sentia que mi vida era perfcta de nuevo,igual que ella pensaria imagine,y en eso ella se despierta y corre a su cuarto antes que su familia la vea,yo me quede acostado en la cama pensando en todo lo que paso entre nosotros lo repito me sentia realizado y como que nuestro amor fue magico y lamentablemente vendrian ahora los dias de infierno que no imaginaba. continuara


	4. Chapter 4

mientras yo estaba feliz con jessica en victorino de la plaza, no sabia que estaba por sucederme que cambiaría mi vida. yo venia de pasar una dificil situación por no tener refugio ni camino en mi rara vida,pero ahora que estaba con jessica mi corazón latía de felicidad pero como ya dije esto fue por corto tiempo ya que todo cambio luego de 4 meses de esa noche especial,yo no lo sabia ya que luego de esa semana feliz que pase tuve que marcharme y volver a mi lugar,jessica tenia algo dentro de si mismo si y es que era que había quedado embarazada de mi, yo por supuesto ignoraba totalmente esto. como había quedado perdido de amor por ella no resistii no verla por tantos meses y decidí volver a victorino de la plaza,cuando llegue luego de 5 horas de viaje en tren,llegue a su casa pero algo me esperaba,cuando ella me vio rápido me dijo ven acá idarkcy, y llorando y muy angustiada me dijo, mi familia ya sabe todo y quieren matarte un poco mas, cuando les dije que esperaba un hijo y vieron las radiografías con ese monstruo en mi panza, me ... me... obligaron a que abortara!,yo ahi interrumpí y le dije que! nooo como que estas embarazada,y me agarre la cabeza y dije pero como vas a estar asi, voy a ser papa?esto me pone muy feliz,pero ella dice eso no es lo que piensa mi no acepete dicho cosa estoy muy enamorado de ti te quiero,yo le dije yo tamien te amo y no quiero que nada malo te pase,ella me interrumpe y dice no ce que nos depare el futuro idarkcy pero quiero ser feliz a tu lado,yo tambien,quiero una vida a tu lado le que hacemos? no lo ce le conteste,no lo ce y en eso se escuha jessica donde estas? eh son ellos escondete, yo me oculte, era su madre, otra ves insistiendo en lo del aborto,y en cosas como que eso era una aberracion de este mundo que no podia vivir tal cosa. yo enfade como nunca creo, sali a encarar a la madre(grave error)entonces le digo oiga con que derecho quiere quitarle la vida a mi hijo?!ella me ve y dice que quien sos vos! alejate de mi monstruo! a lo cual respondo soy el padre de el hijo que espera jessica,entonces ella me contesta al fin aparecistes padre despechado,miseria de persona bah si sos eso,maldito aprovechador no tenes cara abusar de mi hija! oigame! yo no abuse de ella me quiere,igual que yo,por eso volvi! a estar con ella y usted ni nadie me lo impedira!entonces jessica me interrumpe me da un beso en la boca y me toca con sus manos en la cara y me dice vete idarkcy no lo compliques mas esta noche mañana hablaremos,entonces le digo si me lo pides tu no puedo negarme a eso,esta bien me voy pero mañana a las 10 AM estare aqui y resolveremos este tema,adiós y me fui.y esa fue la ultima ves que la vi en meses,al dia siguiente al ir a las 10 mi desolación fue total la familia se había marchado de victorino de la plaza,llevándose a jessica,llore por horas al ver su casa vacía y no saber donde estaba,que empece a preguntar a las escasas personas si sabían donde se había ido,pero claro era un monstruo y todos salían huyendo de mi,entonces repetía en vos baja jessica donde estas... y caminando por ahí subo la cabesa y un hombre se me para enfrente y me dice buscas a jessica no? que siii! la busco sabe donde esta?! por favor donde esta digamelo por favor?! admito que estaba muy exitado,queria encontrarla! a lo cual me responde vagando sin sentido no la encontraras,yo ce pero deberas hacerme dos favores y te dire donde esta de acuerdo?si le yo te avisare cuando lo tenes que hacer y que y dos voltea la cabesa ahora,no lo haré le respondí,voltea me dijo a los gritos,yo baje la cabesa y dije esta bien y voltie, no había nada,dije oye .. al voltear de nuevo ya no estaba se había esfumado,quien era el? no importa seguire buscando a jessica je puse como meta hasta dar con ella. continuara


	5. Chapter 5

seguia muy tiste buscandola ya no en victorino de la plaza,pero no sabia por donde mi instinto me guiaba y decidi ir a garre,era dificil recorrer esas distancias de campo a pata sin nada de estaba decidio,el amor hacia ella y mi hijo me movia a encontrarla, aunque devia de ves en cuando frenarme y descansar ya que mi cuerpo sufria incompatibilidades por una infeccion que tengo con mis nuevos sentimientos de felicidad. llegue a garre luego de 4 dias de caminata desde victorino de la plaza,tomando como cita que la persona que no halle en victorino de la plaza(razon inicial de mi viaje a ese lugar) la habia descartado de buscar por ahora,y que ahora i prioridad era encontrar a jessica y mi hijo. en garee investigue techos y demas lugares intentando encontrarla pero ya se hacia de dia y no podia exponerme a la luz,decidi entonces dormir dentro de un galpon abandonado contra un rincon,aunque tenia mucho frio,me quede dormido del cansancio, hasta que muchas pesadillas recuerdo,muchas donde lo unico que se me cruzaba en la mente era mi amada jessica y mi hijo,pero todos cruzado con imagenes macabras donde veia que mi hijo era asesinado al nacer y yo no podia hacer nada para que del susto desperte,eran las 15 PM y faltaba aun unas horas para que entonces buscar en el galpon si habia cosas para mi utilidad y valla que lo habia,un mochila vieja pero util y un radio UHF portatil a ahora mi estomago moria por algo, no podiae que hacer salir afuera puesto que era de dia y me verian,asi que tuve que recurrir a algo que me da mucho asco pero era lo unico viable ahora y era alimentarme de la obscuridad,no era nada lindo pero debia buscar un lugar obscuro apagar mi llama en la cola quedar en total obscuridad, abrir la boca y una ves que sentia que la obscuridad entraba hacia mi cuerpo, aspiraba con toda la fuerza para que esta fuera hasta mi estomago ¿que gusto tiene? no era nada rico y era hasta un punto algo repulsivo,pero era lo unico que me mantenia con vida ,tardaria horas pero gracias a esta estaria dias sin si mi estomago rechazaba esto ya que luego de terminado de comer, siepre tenia dolores amdominales por horas bastantes insoportables,pero era el precio de absorver obscuridad. ya eran las 19 PM y ya habia obscurecido,saciado de mi hambre,encendi la llama de mi cola de nuevo, entonces sali a seguir buscando a la mochila que encontre y el radio UHF y sali en su con mis dolores,busque por las calles pero nada, no habia nadie , muy frustrado me iva de garre hacia el sigiente pueblo pero cuando paso por la estacion,vi algo sospechoso escrito "buscame en Trongue" "IY" era ella! dejo esto por mi trongue era el proximo pueblo,no lo pense mas y fui volando a por supuesto ya que faltaban dias para que vuelva el tren. mientras caminaba por el campo de noche pensaba solo en ella y mi afan por encontrarla y mi amor hacia ella,era el motor de mis patas para no decaer ante el cansancio fisico, pero tronge estaba lejos y tardaria dias en llegar. continuara


	6. Chapter 6

luego de caminar toda la noche se estaba haciendo de nuevo de dia y yo en pleno campo ¿que hago? encontre la sombra de un arbol perfecta,y ya con mucho sueño y cansancio(habia caminado toda la noche) encontre el reparo del pasto y use la mochila de almohadaponiendo la llama de mi cola ceca de mi cara para que me brinde calor y asi no sentir tanto el frio reinante,y me quede dormido mas por cansancio como siempre,esos caminos estaban a la buena de dios y nadie me de dormir decidi que era muy importante llegar lo mas rapido a tronge y por eso caminaria de noche y de dia exponiendome al sol que podria debilitarme por mi infeccion y,no me importaba si caia muerto del cansancion,jessica estaba alli y debia encontrarla cueste lo que cueste. quede dormido y esta ves si pude dormir en paz,estaba tranquila mi alma de saber que pronto veria de nuevo a mi amor,eso me ponia muy positivo,charrrrrrr, meleon era lo unco que me salia mientras dormitaba(cabe destacar que ese era mi lenguaje nativo,que tuve de nacimiento y el español lo aprendi despues). desperte eran las 16 PM faltaba para anochecer,pero mi emocion se habia convertido en angustia de no saber como estaban,y decidi correr el riesgo de salir con la luz y de que ademas de debilitarme alguien me viera,pero debia llegar a tronge como ya dije lo mas rapido posible!, empeze a caminar y segui hasta trongue,siempre guiandome por mi instinto cual camino era y claro por las vias del tren que ivan hasta tronge,lego de 3 dias con la poca fuerza y mi cuerpo debilitado al extremo y lleno de quemaduras por el sol y un casancion extremo y muchisimo sueño que quese me cerraban los ojos como pude vi la baranda de la estacion y me cai ahi quedandome dormido instantaneamente,no ce que era hora por que estaba tan debil que no sabia ni por que camino iva llegue un poco mas de milagro,estuve 2 dias sin dormir,eso debilita a cualquiera hasta a mi!. de repente escuche el chirrido de las vias y vi uan luz y una bocina fuerte me desperto era el tren!,corri como pude y me fui de la estacion intentando buscar a jessica,pero cuando estaba a 3 cuadras de la estacion,escuho su voz,noe ra una ilusion era la vos de ella me di vuelta y ahi estaba con su familia,habian cruzado la via para tomar el tren del otro lado,grite JESSICA! con toda mi fuerza y ela se voltio y me dijo aqui estoy amor!,pero su madre la tenia como aprisionada de mi,corri esas cuadras lo que mas pude por lo debil que estaba y salte para esquivar la via pero por mala suerte no vi el tren que venia que me golpeo de frente y me tiro para un costado,dejandome ce cuantas horas estuve desperte estaba dentro de una jaula, y trasnportado por lo que parecia el tren que habia llegado, grite y grite saquenme de aqui pero nadie con mis garas el metal de la jaula pero era inutil estaba muy debil y con mucha la flama de mi cola estaba muy pequeña por mi debilidad,asi que rendido por la situacion me quede alli hasta ver donde iva. Continuara


	7. Chapter 7

seguia preso de mi libertad en este tren que no sabia donde iva,por las rendijas de las puertas veia que pasaba varios pueblos sin parar,hasta vi el cruce con el rosario puerto belgrano,pero pensaba donde terminara esto y aun lo mas importante jessica que fue de debil como estaba era una marioneta muy facil de en absorver obscuridad,pero para eso debia apagar la llama de mi cola,pero era un riesgo muy grande que no estaba dispuesto a correr,ya que debil como estoy podia suceder que no encienda mas y yo morir definitivamente. asi que me resigne ,cuando de repente, el tren se detiene. miro por una rendija y realemnte no sabia donde en eso veo que abren la puerta y ne hago el dormido o desmayado,para ver donde me llevan escucho qe dicen bajenlo,y agarran mi jaula y me dicen no asi! sacalo de la jaula y agarrenlo entre los dos,yo pensaba es mi oportunidad de escapar,y asi lo intente,golpie a los guardias y me lo saque de encima y corri pero por desgracia ellos me tiraron con algo que senti que se me clavo en el cuello y quede imobil, no podia mover nada de mi cuerpo!.estupidos casi los dejan escapar,imbeciles! agarrenlo y llevenlo adentro.,no podia ver quien era el que les daba las ordenes,pero esa vos se me hacia conocida y me daba mucho fin me llevaron a adentro de una especie de laboratorio y por dios habia mas como yo atrapados,pero no conocia o no recordaba conocerlos. estuve unos dias alli atrapado en otra jaula,y mi angustia aumentaba por jessica,pero decidi que era momento de lidiar un plan de escape y es entonces que mpeze a hablar con los que estaban alli,infructoso todo,ya que esaban coo dormidos,salvo por un sujeto de verde como un camaleon,enorme que estaba solo como pensando y yo dicendole que me ayude a escapar,y el solo me miraba y volvi a ponerse como estaba como sin darme atencion. entonces me enojo saque el charmeleon de adentro y le grite oye no ce si a ti te guste esto pero yo tengo una familia que salvar mi novia corre peligro, como mi hijo(todod lo hacia mientras golpiaba con mis patas la reja de la jaula),entonces me dice calate que nos meteres en problemas y escuchamos,que pasa ahi dentro! callense y duermanse de una ves!,entonces deje de hacer ruido y me este sujeto me miro y me dijo ¿como te llamas? a lo que le respondi,idarkcy me llamo,yo soy charkko,entonces le pregunto ¿hace cuanto estas aqui charkko?,10 años me responde y me dice los demas estan asi por que les dan algo,ya no ce si estan vivos o muertos,nunca se mueven,eso me dio mucho escalofrio y le dije y por que a ti no te paso eso? por que me hago el que me tomo el remedio,nos dan pastilas y hago el que me las trago,pero las oculto abajo de mi lengua y luego las tiro,astuto le respondo.y yo le vuelvo a ecir oye ayudame por favor, no puedo estar mas aqui, no quiere tu tanbien ser libre,libre? pues sabes que si pero nunca hubo alguien que me ayude a eso ummmm... de acuerdo! idarkcy nos escaparemos de aqui,escucha bien esto es lo que haremos . Continuara


	8. Chapter 8

luego de estar con charkko toda la noche planeando nuestro escape,decidi dormir un poco amancecia y era hora de descansar,charkko ya estaba dormido,asi que me acomoe como pude y como mas comodo podia estar en la incomodida de eso y me dormi. lo unico que soñaba era comida y postres,tenia tanta,tanta hambre que mis trias rugian por algo,que parecia que mi cuerpo se comia a si mismo. en un lapso de mi siesta oigo despiertense! hora de la comida y que golpean la reja de mi jaula,si dije en mi ente estoy tan hambriento que comeria cualquier cosa,(todo esto mientras sacaba la lengua de mi boca y se me caian babas de ella por el hambre),y cuando no los trae era una pasta obscura,que olia muy mal,cuando el guardia se va charkko me dice imaginate que es comida y tragatelo sin saborear,bueno dije,y me lo trage pero mi hambre hico que lo saboreara,para que! tenia un gusto horrible que grite ahgrrrrrrrrrrrr. que era esto.y escupi varias veces,que asco!. es lo que hay dijo charkko,pero por lo menos es comida dijo,a lo que resondi si por loe mnos se me kito el durmiendo idarkcy, esta noche daremos el golpe y escaparemos,los demas nos miraban con cara de que eso era imposible,pero como estaban tan dopados,no sabiamos si entendian me tire y dormi otro rato hata que anocheciera,charko hico lo mismo. habia obscurecido(nome pregunte que hora era por que no lo ce),entonces comenzo nuestro sencilo plan cuando los guardian se duerman,usaria mis garras para abrir la jaula,por que no lo hice antes no lo ce,pero ahora qe charkko me explico como abrir cerraduras,pues lo intenten y tuve exito! eureca abri la jaula, ya podia salir,fui a buscar a mi amigo me suena rarao decirlo pero se habia convertido en esoabri su jaula tambien y salimos los charkko no queria dejar a los demas encerrados.y asi despertamos a los que estaban les dijimso que se callen que los ivamos a libertar y el plan cambio,charkko encontro un bton que decia "emergencia abrir todas las jaulas",entonces hablamos con los demas y quedamos en que escapariamos en manada hasta las puertas,pero donde estaban?charkko me dijo no te preocupes yo las conosco he estado aqui 10 añ que esperamos que no hubiera moros en la costa ala una ,ala dosy a las tres ! charko presiono el boton y las jaulas se abrieron,el fue adelante mientras yo dejaba la puerta abierta para que escapen todos, una ves que salieron todos corri detras de ellos y en esa aparecieron los guardias,y charkko gritando a ellos! y aunqe estaban armados los golpeamos(un poco mas volaron por el aire)y los pisamos y escapamos! si al fin eramos libres de nuevo,los demas se dispersaron,charko vino conmigo y me dijo gracias amigo al fin soy libre de nuevo,y yo dije bueno creo que esto es el adios,y el dijo no, es un hasta luego y me despedi de el y de los demas,buscando a jessica de nuevo Continuara


	9. Chapter 9

luego de mi escape, del laboratorio donde conoci a mi nuevo amigo charkko,re emprendi mi incansable busqueda,pero ahora sin pistas,la cosa estaba diicil ¿por donde ir'?.me agrraba la cabesa y maldecia por tener tanta mala suerte y siempre un tropieso para poder encontrar a jessica,decidi que lo mejor era pensar un poco y no andar de loco sin sabr donde voy,y en eso que bajo mi cabesa y la subo de nuevo, veo de nuevo a ese extraño hombre,el mismo que vi antes mirandome de nuevo,cuando lo veo le digo alto! ¿quien eres tu? y me dice no encontraras a jessica si das vueltas sin sentido,debes seguir el camino,el camino que forjastes,tu destino,mi destino le digo y que hago?,escucha a tu mente y a tu corazon ellos te diran donde ir,y de repente corre hacia unos arbustos,le grito oye! y voy detras de el,pero de nuevo a mi corazon y a mi mente?,entonces me siento en la calle polvorienta y cierro mis oos por unos segundos y empiezo a oir a mi mente por asi decirlo,jessica y yo como todos tenemos un nexo una union,creo que oir ai corazon y mi mente se referia a eso parecia que estaba entrando a un estado de conexion,recuerdo que me sentia muy tranquilo(raro en mi)y cuando estaba como en trance escuho la palabara idarkcy donde estas?y veo la imagen de un lugar parecia una estacion.o algo asi y un nombre en su nomenclador larrame. y una iglesia de fondo en medio del campo, en esa es eso?que es ese primero lo primero saber donde estoy y luego averiguar donde esta eso para seguir mi corazonada,entonces busque donde estaba y estaba en magdala,segun la estacion del tren,decidi ir a bellocq a ver si averiguaba algo sobre ese lugar ya que magdala era muy pequeño,pararia en girondo un paraje rural desprovisto de campo que quedaba de por antes mi estomago rujia por algo ya que lo unico que habia comido era esa horrible pasta antes,pero ya amanecia tambien y necesitaba dormir un poco. fui hasta una casa y al abrigo de su techo en la entrada con piso de madera hice cama pero tenia hambre,decidi ir a buscar algo y solo encontre un almacen de ramos generales, lo uncio e el pueblo,pero necesitaba dinero y yo por supuesto no tenia nada,decidi ir a mi suerte y resguardandome en la obscuridad que quedaba,to que la puerta del lugar,pense qe estaba erado crei eso era muy temprano ni loco abierto imagine,pero en eso sale alguien que recien lo habria y me dice ¿que buscas?y le respondo señor soy muy pobre no tengo dinero y muero de hambre no tendra un pan viejo una galletita o algo que no le guste o no lo quiera que me pueda regalar,disculpe si lo incomodo,el señor me mira con cara dulce y me dice espera aqui creo tener algo para ti,espere por unos minutos y vuelve con una bolsa de galletitas dulces y comida enlatada,como pan de carne(dos latas),e ls das en mis manos(lo unico que se me veia) y le digo gracias señor,y me dice oye pero... que eres tu no eres un niño que es eso parecen garras,,le digo gracias de nuevo y corro levandome lo que me dio,le me grita oye vuelve! y luego dice que tipo mas extrañ la bola de galeitas comi hasta que mi estomago quedo satisfecho, una ves que estaba asi fui hasta esa casa y al refujio de su techo de madera en la entada con piso de madera, use de nuevo la mochila de almohada y me quede dormido,por suerte no hacia tanto frio esta mañana Continuara


	10. Chapter 10

lamentablemente,desperte a los 15 min de que escuche pasos y por miedo a que me vean y e denuncien o algo asi decidi esconderme,tenia una jackeca terrible,y uno paraba parecia que estaba enfermandome,aunque no queria eso,estaba con muchas ganas decidido a ir a girondo pero pense que era mejor descnsar un poco,al no me hico y encontre una casa deshabitada en megdala perfecta para mi descanso,aunque estaba muy preocupado por el bien estar de jessica que no me dejaba traquilo y pensaba donde estaria, si estaba bien?. aunque yo no era humano, tenia un gran espiritu de proteccion y mas aun con lo profundamente enamorado que estaba de jessica,pero contrario a mis sentimietos despertarme algo raro ya me estaba pasando,sentia desgano y falta de energia y la llama de mi cola se hacia pequeña, no era buena señal algo estaba incubando en mi pero no tenia tiempo ahora para ponerme a pensar en eso,debia seguir y asi lo hice ya era de noche y decidi salir de la casa en megdala y seguir rumbo a girondo,pero esa noche seria una de las peores noches de mi vida y que recordaria para siempre. ya en el campo de noche iluminado solo por el resplandor de la llama de mi cola,empeze a sentir mucho calor y a traspirar mucho mas de lo normal(ademas hacia frio no era que tenga calor).pero continue y continue pero cada ves que seguia empeoraba mas y mas ahora tenia mucho dolor de cabeza y se me revolvia el estomago,no poda casi caminar, pero le rogaba a dios que me ayudara y diera fueras para seguir por jessica y mi hijo,aunque estaba muy mal continue y poco mas como zonbie ya que casi no veia la vista se me nublaba,ni decir que para ese momento era una catara de sudor y el dolor de cabesa aumento y ya era casi insoportable y mi revolvida de estomago se volvio dolor tambien,empeze a gritar de dolor pensando que alguien me oiria(si como no en medio de la nada) y empeze a decir de los dolores por que me abandonastes dios,por que?! que hice acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz,y en eso pensaba en jessica y los fugaces momentos que vivi con ella en victorino de la plaza,luego de esto no recuerdo mas nada y imagino que me desmaye,no lo ce,solo recuerdo que desperte en la cama de un hospital y que estaba atado de manos y pies(o patas) para que no escapara y tenia puesto algo en uno de mis brazos como suero o algo asi,pero mi cabesa aun me dolia bastante como mi estomago,grite con el poco esfuerzo que tenia ahi alguin ahi y no escuche nada,volvi a gritar y nada,ya que no podia mas,me resigne y me quebre en lagrimas,ya que me sentia muy mal fisicamente y emocionalmente,solo lloraba en mi idioma nativo dicendo solo char y char nada mas me salia de mi boca de la angustia que tenia como nuevo sentimiento Continuara


	11. Chapter 11

bien yo seguia atado de pies y patas,pero dormido exausto de tanto quede dormido por lo cual no supe que mientras dormitaba los medicos del hospital estaba analisando mi sangre,ya que contenia una rara enfermedad( en realidad varias)pero ahora habia encontrado una por lo cual estaba enfermo,la llamaron la enfermedad de meleons,por que era desconocida y habia atacado por ahora solo a mi. pero tanto revuelo cause mi estadia en el hospital,que hasta la televsion habia venido a filmarme mientras dormia y a hablar con los medicos,tituales en todos lados se descubre nueva especie de animal! es negro parece un camaleon y usa una flama en su cola,yo pense que dormia por mi casancio,pero luego descubriria que habian puesto algo en el suero para mantenerme drogado y dormido casi todo el tiempo para no molestar,tanta mala suerte tenia que mientras dormitaba tuve la visista de alguien especial,si era jesica mi amor mi novia que tanto buscaba,me vio en las noticias y como pudo se escapo y vino a verme,pero claro yo estaba en otro mundo y ella con la panza ya un poco crecida por mi hijo. ella me hablaba , idarkcy,idarkcy amorcito soy yo despierta por favor vengo con tu yo no daba respuestas de vida y solo seguia diciendo char... meleon, mientras soñaba, ella me tocaba mi mano y segun ella ,yo sonrei como que me dio mucho gusto su bueno.. en mi sueño veia a ella y a mi hijo,y a una fuerza obscura queriendose apoderar de mi,y yo salgo a la contra esta fuerza para evitar que me controle y me lleve hacia el mal absoluto(el mal absoluto es un inframudo donde el mal es el rey de todo y los que caen ahi son controlados perdiendo su alma y sus sentimientos para siempre,convirtiendose en simples titeres sin vida ni control de su cuerpo)tambien escuche la frase vas a matar a todos los humanos y controlaremos el mundo para siempre.y yo diciendo jamas ,nunca me tendras,nuncaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!. jessica me conto luego que yo estaba que me movia de un lado para otro (en lo poco que podia al estar atado) y siempre decia su nombre,acompañado de donde estas,ayudame o te amo jessica,ella me conto que cuando decia eso lloro varias veces al ver como la queria y cual profundo y sincero era mi amor hacia ella,pero al ver que no podia hacer nada,se fue y hablo con los medicos los cuales le dijeron que estaban analisando mi sangre y pronto tendria auna cura hacia mi segia metido en i realidad paralela y en otro sueño me vi teniendo habilidades nunca vistas en mi y luchando contra otro enemigo los que me crearon y me dieron vida en este mundo con el solo fin de matar personas,fin al cual me negue,y por eso sufri mucho por las incansables veces que como "castigo" no me daban agua ni comida hasta el punto de estar anemico y casi morir teniendome que dar inyecciones de hierro,luego de tenerme encerrado por dias en un galpon abandoado,recordaba todod eso y mis sueños se volvian pesadillas,hasta que del susto desperte de nuevo Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

desperte para ver que estaba de nuevo, en ese lugar,pero esta ves era difrente,sentia el perfume de alguien que conocia,era el perfume de jessica si era el,este perfume usaba ella!,jessica donde estas empeze a gritar,jessica ,jessica! pero en esa entra una enfermera av erme y me dice valla parece que estas con animos ahora,hasta la puerta se escuchaba tus gritos,perdon le dije y me toca la cabesa me dice ummmm... ya estas mucho mejor la fiebre ya esta bajando si yo me siento mucho mejor,le exclamo y me dice el remedio casero que hicimos dio efecto en ti aunque claro nunca fue hecho para ti,y le pregunte por que estoy atado?a lo que me contesta no sabiamos si eras peligroso y decidimos por medidas de seguridad atarte,y en eso miro como triste y me sorprendo y le preguto,no vio si una mejuer vino a verme, jessica es su novia jessica?si,como sabe eso?, ela no lo dijo que era tu novia,y estaba bien?la vio bien?por que preguntas tanto,me dijo y a lo que conteste,la ando buscando me la arrancaron de mis manos y yo tengo que estar con ella los dos seremos muy felices,contigo?un monstruo?como seria feliz contigo?ella me ama sinceramente y yo a ella la amo con todo mi corazon,siempre la cuidare y a la amare por toda ala eternidad,eso es lo unico que cuenta y por eso seremos felices aunque seamos de dierentes veo la tienes muy clara,me dijo entonces le dije,te pido que me sueltes no puedo estar un miunto mas aqui,debo ir a buscala tal ves este cerca aun,y me dice que no tu sigues muy debil,si te vas tendras una recaida,no puedo estar aqui le dije e intente sacarme los lazospero era imposible me quede sin fuerzas y rendido en la cama de nuevo,y ella me dice te lo dije te inyectamos eso hace 4 horas aun estas muy debil de la enfermedad,debes estar aqui minim dias mas,entonces me desespere al punto de llorar,y me dijo calmate si te portas bien mañana a la noche te vas pero estate tranquilo,pero es atu responsabilidad no me hago cargo si te enfermas de nuevo,yo me puse feliz y le dije char... esta bien me portare bien y estare te preocupes y Gracias por cuidar de lo agradesco mucho,,descansa y repone fuerzas que lo necesitas mas trade te traere tu cena,ahh cena?gracias muero de hambre,y e despide y seva dejandome solo en la habitacion,en ese momento me acoode como pude y pensaba en todo lo que habia vivido en mi vida,este nuevo sentimiento el amor que nacio tan esporadicamente con solo vernos a la cara,aunque me tranquiliso el saber que ella este donde este estaba bien,y que los dos pensabamos uno del otro,entonces me quede pensando un buen rato(como ya dije)viendo donde no habia buscado o que estaba haciendo mal,y me toque el pecho y vi que no estaba el rosario de jessica que tenia puesto,pero tenia otra cosa un broche que le habia regalado su madre,lo abri y adentro estaba la foto de ella(jessica) y un papel pequeño que decia "juntros por toda la eternidad" gracias jessica... dije y abraze el broche con mi mano y me quede dormido en la cama. continuara


	13. Chapter 13

la cena a despertar dormilon,escuche entre sueños eso y desperte con un bosteso enorme eee... que pasa decia medio dormido.y me trajo la de hospital, pero del hambre la desapareci en dos segundos,si se preguntan por que no voy a lugares como el baño en sus costumbres, es que mi cuerpo convierte los desechos en liquidos y los mescla con un liquido inflamable que tengo en mi cuerpo(el mismo que hace que envie lanzallamas por mi boca) y todo eso se quema con la llama de la cola a alta temperatura,(si no era un adorno tenia su funcion),por eso nunca libero pregunte si poia desatarme y me miro y me dijo prometeme que no haras algo estupido como escapar y le digo te lo prometo, palabra de charmeleon, no ce que es eso pero confiare y entonces me desato las patas y las manos que alivio estaba muy incomodo en esa posicion le dije, y me pregunta que es eso que tienes colgado, ah esto es un broche de mi amor jessica,puedo verlo me dice y yo la miro con desconfiansa y me dice vamos, baje la cabesa y le digo esta bien, y se lo doy valla y lo abre y cuando ve la foto de jessica dice si ella estuvo aqui es ella,juntos por toda la eternidad y me lo devuelve, si ella lo escribio y su significado es que nada podra separarnos.y me dice veo que la amas mucho,y le respondo con todo mi corazon nunca permitiria que la dañen,por eso como te dije estare, mañana y ala noche me ire,si asi quedamos no?correcto le me dice descansa y me apaga la luz, sin las ataduras,pude acomodar bie mi cuerpo y descasar y me dormi,pero ... alas 3 horas siendo a de lamañana un ruido como que se callo algo en la habitacion me desperto,hablo quien anda alli,pero no habia nadie,que raro y cando me disponia a volver a dormir escucho una voz sombria que decia idarkcy,idarkcy idarkcyyyyyyyyyyyyy,quien sos le pregunto y me dice soy la obscuridad,pensastes que podias escapar de nosostros?como, le digo y dicen idarkcy no recuerdas ya la infeccion?por que te crees que tu cuerpo es negro?nosostros estamos en todo tu cuerpo,en tu sangre,en tu piel en todo ! , noooooo! y me enfuresco y les digo nunca nunca sere de ustedes!algu dia seras nuestro como titere te manejaremos,y le respondo los voy a destruir cueste lo que nos destruiras estamos en todo el mundo,cuando hala uana obscuridad,las noches o una simple proyeccion de sombra alli estaremos, y repito seras nuestro para siempre,algun dia lo seras idarkcy y usaremos tu poder para destruir y conquistar el mundoo y convertirlo en un mundo de tinieblas y sombras para siempre,jamassssss! y luego de decir esto la voz admito asustado luego de eso,pero me aferre al broche de jessica y lo aprete con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en ella,en mi estado de susto. pro como vi que habia desaparecido me tranquilize,solo dije maldita obscuridad,la muy HDP me quiere pero nunca me tendra,decidi dormir bostese de sueño y me acomode de nuevo y dormi. desperte de mediodia,o parecia eso,me sali de la cama y camine un poco por la habitacion,mi dolor de cabesa habia desaparecido y mi estomago a no me dolia ni nada raro, mire por la ventana y llovia estaba obscuro y habia tormenta, y asi paso la tarde pesando mucho donde iria y la ocion fue seguir mi camino a girondo,anochecio y habia parado de llover,era hora,la enfermera entro y me dijo ya puedes irte y suerte y le dije donde esta mi mochila,me indica arriba deesa mesa no la vistes,pues no,la agarro la miro le dgo feliz,gracias por todo y e voy corriendo ,y ella dic por atras buena suerte amigo idarkcy,y asi sali del hospital y me encontre que seguia en magdala,era hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido Continuara


	14. Chapter 14

emprendi el camino hacia girondo,pero la noche estaba tormentosa con relampagos y truenos, y muy obscura que solo veia el camino gracias a la flama de mi cola, que la habia puesto hacia adelante y agarrada con una de mis manos podia moverla hacia donde queria iluminar como si fuera una linterna, pero la noche estaba muy dark por asi decirlo siendo perfecta conmigo,obscuridad,trenos y relampagos y en esa paso lo que no queria pero paso, se largo a llover,empeze a mojarme,con el frio que hacia el agua era como acido tocando mi piel y encima ami flama mucho no le gustaba tampoco,pero aunque empeze a temblar un poco del frio, dije es solo agua no me detendra eso y continue rogando que pare de llover. todo mojado,casi no veia por la lluvia que se habia largado con todo y la tierra se convirtio en barro que se me pego en mis patas mientras pisaba mas barro y charcos de agua,solo pensaba en cosas tontas como sumar, recordar las habilidades y ataques y anecdotas que contaba en voz baja conmigo mismo,para no pensar en el agua que me caia encima en ese momento, y entre eso mi flama que intentaba de cubrir con mi cabesa ilumina un edificio,totalmente a obscuras en medio de pleno campo y nada,era girondo! parecia deshabitada tanto ella como la casa de los guardias de la estacion,mire por una ventana y vi que no habia nadie adentro, decidi entonces entrar a la casa de los guardias para protejerme de la lluvia incesanteque habia en ese sacudi para sacare el agua de mi piel como hacen os perros,y vi si habia algo de comer en ese lugar tan desolado eureca habia algo en una vieja heladera un enlatado,carne enlatada imagie que era y una gaseosa marca monte del valle de cola que no era lo mejor pero bueno tenia sed tamben sin abrir. me sente en una mesa con una silla que habia y a la luz de mi llama,devore todo lo de la lata y tome la mitad o mas de la botella,,habia tambien una cama en otro cuarto y buscando encontre una radio o mejor dicho un walkman-radio a cassete de audio, que parecia muy viejo,pero funcionaba y estaba leno de polvo como que no se usaba,lo guarde en la mochila,pero como el clima no mejoraba decidi descansar un poco y me tire en la cama y mientras escuchaba el radio,que saque de nuevo de la mochila(para que lo guarde,char cosas de mi!)algo de musica,ya estaba haciendose de dia segun la radio era las 7 de la mañana,entonces pense que no tenia sentido caminar de dia y bajo la copiosa lluvia y con la musica del radio me quede dormido en la cama,pero al poco tiepo de horasb escuche gente quese acercaba a la casa y decidi ocultarme en una habitacion del lugar, cuando entraron los mire y no podia creerlo,eran los secuestradores del laboratorio que me estaban buscando,recorrieron toda la casa,por lastima se dieron cuenta que estuve ali por que deje huellas de mis patas con barro por todos lados,mi corazon se detuvo pero me escondi en el techo de la casa arriba de unas maderas que hacian de techo falso,ientras escuchaba,estuvo aqui buscalo... el maldito se escondio debe estar en algun lado ahi una gasesosa abierta y una lata de comida vacia, busquenlo... al rato de buscarme escucho,no esta se fue ..y furiosos como pateaban la puerta de madera de la casa mientras maldecian(,."= ),cuando escuche que se retiraron,y escuche como ruido de autos llendose, baje y mire por una ventana como se alejaban hacia bellocq,ya mas tranquilo que se habian retirado,volvi a mi cama y me dormi de nuevo. continuara


	15. Chapter 15

una ves descansado,la verdad que dormi muy bien,ya estaba obscureciendo,decidi salir de la casa y continuar mi camino hacia bellocq,dejando atras a girondo,guarde la radio en mi mochila y sali decidi llegar,asi emprendi el camino de nuevo por el campo,estaba feliz no podia entenderlo,pero lo estaba por que estaba convencido que pronto veria de nuevo a jessica y a mi hijo,estaba feliz que escupia llamas de fuego al aire por mi boca, pero pronto mi suerte cambiaria por completo, de repente esucho el ruido de una camioneta acercandose por detras mio,miro para atras y no! eran ellos de nuevo los secuestradores del laboratorio me habian vuelto a encontrar,cuando los vi empeze a correr como pude,pero claro yo estaba a pata y ellos motorisados, en segundo pasaron por al lado mio y se dieron vuelta poniendose adelante mio, yo frene y se bjaron 4 personas del vehiculo(carro),yo estaba un poco asustado,pero saque a relucir mi caracter de charmeleon y empeze a poner cara de enojado e intimidatorio,cuando se cercan ami dicen valla,valla miren quien esta aqui,maldito pendejo HDP lo que nos has hecho buscarte,me rodean y empiezo a mirarlos a todos y les digo,que quieren?!,como que queremos?te queremos a ti idarkcy te levaremos de nuevo al laboratorio quieras o no,puedes hacerlo facil y venir por tu voluntad o a la fuerza,los segui mirando y no movi ni una pata,entonces dicen esta bien sera como quieras,rodolfo esteban,alberto las armas y de repente soy apuntado con 3 armas,entonces dije quieren pelea,pelea tendran(era loco hacia años que no peliaba y ya parecia que habia olvidado este arte,pero claro soy un charmeleon,llevo en mi sangre este arte)me disparan y salto por el aire, desefundando mis garas los rasgue en la cara a todos,gritaron de dolor,mientras se agaraban la cara y decian maldito perro!,entonces desefundan las amas de nuevo para dispararme en ese momento salto varias veces y con mis patas golpeo sus armas y las tiro lejos de ellos,entonces asustados,vueven ala camioneta que estaba a unos metros de mi,la encienden e intenta venir hacia ami para atropellarme,en ese momento enfureci,enfureci como hacia mucho no me pasaba estaba tan furioso tan,que la flama de mi cola crecio enormemente cubriendome toda mi espalda,asi es estaba por hacer uno de los ataques mas fuertes de mi especie, la ira dragon, apunte hacia la camioneta con mis ojos llenos de ira y rabia y abriendo mi boca lanse una bola enorme muy enorme de fuego que golpio la camioneta y la hizo explotar y prenderla fuego en segundos,los secuestradores bajaron prendiendose fuego y tirandose en el piso y sacndose la ropa para no quemarse,pero cuando me ven a mi con cara de enojado, se asustan y salen corriendo hacia girondo,dejando en el camino gritos como,ya veras idarkcy,HDP te atarparemos,esta nos la pagaras maldito hijo de p.,yo por mi ldo me tranquilise empeze a reir y dije corran corran ahora conocen la ira de idarkcy,la camioneta quedo ali incendiandose, yo segui camino a bellocq, Continuara


	16. Chapter 16

luego de mucho andar por caminos de tierra tenia mugre por todas partes de mi cuerpo,y en mis patas me estaban saliendo ampollas,estaba cerca podia sentirlo y en esa veo un cartel enorme de entrada al pueblo que decia BELLOCQ si al fin habia llegado muy exausto de caminar y haber hecho el ataque ira dragon antes,debia descansar un poco auqnue sea una horas de sueño para reponer algo de fuerzas,pero aun faltaba para amanecer asi que decidi dar una vuelta por el pueblo bastante pintoresco, como todo pueblo de campo. la estacion de bellocq relucia igual que sus rieles,estaba todo en orden y faltaban dias para que asome un tren por el horizonte,pero caminando por este pueblito, mi estomago empezo a grunirme que queria algo,y si tanta caminata,pero en eso vi algo que me dejo perplejo la iglesia de bellocq,cuando la vi tuve como una premolicion,me empezo a doler la cabesa mucho me la agarre con mis manos y tuve un sueño repentino donde vi larramendi, una iglesia y jessica atada y gritando que la ayude el "ayudame idarkcy" desperte y grite jessica! y luego dije que fue eso?esta iglesia tiene un nexo conmigo,decidi entrar,estaba abierta a esa hora de la noche,si eres ateo te entiendo perfectamente,pero yo lo era hasta que conoci a jessica, es por eso que al entrar me sente en una banca de la iglesia,y con la luz de mi flama y con cara de querer llorar y estando solo pedi en vos baja esto "dios yo antes no creia en ti, no creia en nadie solo en mi mismo,pero por favor si crees en mi te pido por favor(y aqui me puse a llorar,soy muy sensible aunque de cara de no serlo)me ayudes a encontrar a jessica,estoy desesperado,no ce donde esta y tengo miedo mucho miedo de no saber que le este haciendo y yo no poder protegerla,te pido por favor que me ayudes a encontrarla,(aqui me seque las lagrimas y con vos quebrada)ojala me hallas escuchado,entonces triste estaba por irme,cuando escucho un alto! yo mire hacia el altar y estaba de nuevo esta persona que vi dos veces tu de nuevo!, a lo que el respondio,vas bien idarkcy no te rindas vas por el camino correcto,solo hace falta que encuentres las piezas del rompecabesas,yo dije rompecabesas?que rompecabesas!,el se rio y desaparecio como un fantasma en mi cara,yo quede sorprenddo,y decidi retirarme,al salir de la iglesia mi estomago estaba peor,decidi buscar algo de comer ahora si,fui hasta un almacen de ramos generales que encontre el unico en el pueblo,y revolviendo la basura del lugar encontre algo,queria comer buena comida pero como era muy pobre y no tenia dinero paa nada decidi tragar lo que encontre aunque no estuviera en el mejor estado(estaban casi podridas)decdi comerlas,aunque al primer mordisco escupi todo del horrible gusto que tenia y otra ves me frustre por no tener ni para comer y mi estomago rugirme de en eso un hombre amable me dice tienes hambre?y lo mire sin decir nada y hizo ruido mi estomago,ah ya veo tienes hambre dijo y yo movi mi cabesa de ariba hacia abjo como diciendo SI,entonces me dice ten,y me da un paquete de papas fritas y me dice es todo lo que tengo, espero te sirva yo lo mire y escape con el paquete,el me miro y dijo valla parece ser muy timido,me escondi en un lugar y abri el paquete y devore todo en segundos,me sentia mejor,y seguia agradeciendo encontrar a gente buena en mi ahora estaba ya amaneciendo,decidi buscar un refugio,no fue dificil encontre una casa abandonada con la puerta abierta sin muebles ni nada dentro(por lastima)decidi entonces en una habiltacion obscura que habia tirarme en el piso de madera de la casa y usando mi fiel mochila de almohada me quede dormido del cansancio en la casa Continuara.


	17. Chapter 17

escuche los cantos de pajaros,y supe que aun era de dia pero que pronto anocheceria,no ce por que pero tuve un presentimiento de que debia ir a ver de nuevo la iglesia de bellocq,pero con mas precaucion por ser de dia,algo me decia que la viera y decidi salir de la casa abandonada hacia la iglesia aunque fuera a la luz de dia y me debilitara un poco,camine y descubri otra cosa estaba muy sucio,busque una canilla y encontre una en la plaza del pueblo y me limpie un poco y continue. cuando legue y la vi de dia un aire de escalofrio,recorrio todo mi cuerpo,la iglesia era identica la que vi en mis sueños(sera esto la primer pieza del rompecabeas?)entre de nuevo y habia un cura,me escondi en una zona obscura para no ser visto,y empezo a caer gente, no sabia que era pero imagine una misa,me quede y la ecuche toda ,me tranquiliso pero tambien tenia un sentido de culpa,culpa por no haber podido defender a jessica y no estar cuando ella me necesitaba,intente controlar estos dobles sentimientos, segui escuchando, hasta que ya no habia nadie decidi acercarme hasta el altar,cuando el cura me vio se asusto e intento defenderse,con lo que tenia a mano,pensando que le haria daño(obio por lo que soy qien no piensa eso?)pero le dije espera,pero se fue corriendo y no pude preguntarle mis dudas,empezo a gritar que habia un monstruo en la iglesia, era mi hora de salir de alli,y sali pero muy frustrado,caminando sin saber a donde ir, me cruzo con una persona que jamas vi en mi vida muy grande y me dice buscas a jessica?(fue la unica persona que me vio y no se espanto,bah segunda tampoco ese fantasma que habia visto antes),como sabe eso le dije?!ahhh idarkcy,idarkcy o charimon no me recuerdas?que... chari... es mi nombre de nacimiento, como sabe eso?!somos el mismo, hermano! solo que al nacer fuimos despojados y tomamos rumbos diferentes,no lo recuerdas?no recurdas ese terrible dia?bastaaaaaaaaa! no me hagas recordar eso! hice cosas muy malas ese dia, no quiero recordar eso nunca mas en mi vida!(siempre me agarraba la cabesa mientras gritaba),no ce quien eres tu no eres mi hermano,mi hermano esta muerto,murio ese dia,no me molestes quien sea que seas,yempeze a caminar y grita asi nunca vas a encontrar a tu familia,no fastidies le grite.y me grita busca patricios el pueblo de patricios,patricios?y me di vuelta y ya no estaba como imagine,patricios?ni modo ese sera mi nuevo rumbo,jessica aguanta,pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo,y decidi irme de bellocq,con destino a patricios,pero me dejo la intriga quien seria esa persona y como sabia tanto de mi y lo de ese terrible dia,el dia que me marco para eso no importaba mi principal preocupacion era jessica y debia encontarla,cueste lo que cueste,sin mas volvi a caminar por el campo siguiendo la via aver si en el siguiente pueblo me orientaban,ademas ya obscurecia. Continuara


	18. Chapter 18

bueno ya obscurecio y mi cuerpo empezo a fortalercse de nuevo por la obscuridad reinante, como siempre estaba solo en el campo acompañado de la compania de la luz de mi flama,pero en ese momento paso lo que no queria que me pase y menos estando en el campo,asi es de repente empeze a sentir dolores muy fuertes en todo mi cuerpo,y cai al piso casi inmovil por estos,mientras solo gritaba y decia basta,basta pasa rapido por favor,era la enfermedad del gen de la evolucion,solo dire que es algo que me pasa cuando mi cuerpo debe evolucionar a la siguiente especie(charizard) pero al no poder activarse esta evolucion,mi cuerpo sufre tremendamente las consecuencias de no llevarse a cabo esto,puede durar minutos,como horas o dias, no podia hacer nada, debia esperar que eso pase,solo podia estar ali tirado sufriendo solo,lo malo es que el gen de la evolucion, debilita mi cuerpo y cuanto mas dure mas me debilita,hasta puede causarme la muerte. en fin pasaron dos horas y media y los dolores seguian en mi,pasaron 4 horas y recien ahi empeze a sentir que los dolores disminuian,pero agitado y muy debil,no tenia fuerzas para seguir y me sente contra un arbol en medio del campo para descansar un poco y calmar mi agitacion,todavia sentia entumidos mis huesos del dolor,luego de 5 min me levante y segui aun con dolor de estomago caminando lento y rengueando pude luego de un rato llegar a cadret, pintoresco y hermoso pueblo pequeño como trongue con sus calles de tierra y sus casas antiguas,la estacion relucia toda pintada (parecia haber sido hace poco)igual que sus rieles pulidos por el tren,pero ya amanecia y debia buscar un refujio y a su ves descansar del viaje y del ataque del gen de la evolucion que habia debilitado mucho mi cuerpo(mi flama estaba muy pequeña casi al punto de apagarse)como aun me dolia el estomago no me dio ganas de comer algo y decidi ir directo a dormir para asi recuperar fuerzas,pero no encontraba nada donde esconderme y en esa caminando veo, mejor dicho escucho a la policia del lugar que hablaba con gente, dandole mis facciones,diendo que me estaban buscando por el incidente en la iglesia de bellocq ,valla! mas problemas no podia tener!solo faltaba que me dieran la captura internacional(chiste), sali corriendo de ese lugar y segui buscando un lugar donde pueda se hacia dificil la policia estaba por todos lados interrogando ala poca gente del lugar y en eso escucho ven aqui idarkcy,miro y digo que quien eres?y dice soy yo amigo y sale charko,ahhh charkko que haces aqui?menos preguntas y mas accion me dice entra a la casa antes de que te vean,si tienes razon,le digo y entre ,lo primero que le pregunte ahi tienes algo para el dolor de estomago?eeeee... si por suerte me robe varias pastillas de paracetamol del laboratorio antes de irme, y me da una,la tome de inmediato y luego de eso casi me voy al piso,me agarra y me dice que te pasa?estoy muy debil necesito descansar le digo,y me lleva a la habitacion cargandome en ss hombros y e deja en la cama la unica que habia,le digo pero tu donde dormiras?deja idarkcy estas debil yo dormire en el piso no hay robema tiarare una sabana y dormire ali,pero...y me interrumpe NO digas nada y descansa ok? ya veremos mañana,esta bien le digo y me quede automaticamente dormido Continuara


	19. Chapter 19

bueno ya obscurecio y mi cuerpo empezo a fortalercse de nuevo por la obscuridad reinante, como siempre estaba solo en el campo acompañado de la compania de la luz de mi flama,pero en ese momento paso lo que no queria que me pase y menos estando en el campo,asi es de repente empeze a sentir dolores muy fuertes en todo mi cuerpo,y cai al piso casi inmovil por estos,mientras solo gritaba y decia basta,basta pasa rapido por favor,era la enfermedad del gen de la evolucion,solo dire que es algo que me pasa cuando mi cuerpo debe evolucionar a la siguiente especie(charizard) pero al no poder activarse esta evolucion,mi cuerpo sufre tremendamente las consecuencias de no llevarse a cabo esto,puede durar minutos,como horas o dias, no podia hacer nada, debia esperar que eso pase,solo podia estar ali tirado sufriendo solo,lo malo es que el gen de la evolucion, debilita mi cuerpo y cuanto mas dure mas me debilita,hasta puede causarme la muerte. en fin pasaron dos horas y media y los dolores seguian en mi,pasaron 4 horas y recien ahi empeze a sentir que los dolores disminuian,pero agitado y muy debil,no tenia fuerzas para seguir y me sente contra un arbol en medio del campo para descansar un poco y calmar mi agitacion,todavia sentia entumidos mis huesos del dolor,luego de 5 min me levante y segui aun con dolor de estomago caminando lento y rengueando pude luego de un rato llegar a cadret, pintoresco y hermoso pueblo pequeño como trongue con sus calles de tierra y sus casas antiguas,la estacion relucia toda pintada (parecia haber sido hace poco)igual que sus rieles pulidos por el tren,pero ya amanecia y debia buscar un refujio y a su ves descansar del viaje y del ataque del gen de la evolucion que habia debilitado mucho mi cuerpo(mi flama estaba muy pequeña casi al punto de apagarse)como aun me dolia el estomago no me dio ganas de comer algo y decidi ir directo a dormir para asi recuperar fuerzas,pero no encontraba nada donde esconderme y en esa caminando veo, mejor dicho escucho a la policia del lugar que hablaba con gente, dandole mis facciones,diendo que me estaban buscando por el incidente en la iglesia de bellocq ,valla! mas problemas no podia tener!solo faltaba que me dieran la captura internacional(chiste), sali corriendo de ese lugar y segui buscando un lugar donde pueda se hacia dificil la policia estaba por todos lados interrogando ala poca gente del lugar y en eso escucho ven aqui idarkcy,miro y digo que quien eres?y dice soy yo amigo y sale charko,ahhh charkko que haces aqui?menos preguntas y mas accion me dice entra a la casa antes de que te vean,si tienes razon,le digo y entre ,lo primero que le pregunte ahi tienes algo para el dolor de estomago?eeeee... si por suerte me robe varias pastillas de paracetamol del laboratorio antes de irme, y me da una,la tome de inmediato y luego de eso casi me voy al piso,me agarra y me dice que te pasa?estoy muy debil necesito descansar le digo,y me lleva a la habitacion cargandome en ss hombros y e deja en la cama la unica que habia,le digo pero tu donde dormiras?deja idarkcy estas debil yo dormire en el piso no hay robema tiarare una sabana y dormire ali,pero...y me interrumpe NO digas nada y descansa ok? ya veremos mañana,esta bien le digo y me quede automaticamente dormido Continuara


	20. Chapter 20

me desperte muy de tarde ya era de noche,habre dormido como 12 horas no lo ce,cuando desperte pude observar que charkko ya no estaba en la casa,algo le habia pasado,pero no sabia que y no tena tiempo ahora para averiguarlo,asi que recoji mi mocila y algunas cosas de comer y de tomar que habian en la casa para tener y sali,tenia hambre asi que abri uno de los paquetes que no eran mas que barras de cereal y las comi mientras caminaba alejandome del pueblo,tambien pude ver qe la policia se habia retirado,igual camine precavido de no der visto por las dudas de una denuncia ante la policia local, y volvi al campo, solo pero pra no aburrirme cantaba o decia boludeces en mi idioma nativo para pasar el tiempo y no pensar en el cansancio soy un charmeleon y estoy acostumbrado a eso,mientras caminaba hacia la sofia,recorde que entre cadret y bellocq pase por una estacion que no sabia su nombre,en cadret luego supe que se trataba de centenario,una estacion desprovista de pueblo y de todo(como girondo)que la pase inadvertida,ni me di cuenta al estar todo obscuro y la estacion a obscuras,en fin segui hacia la sofia con la esperanza de encontrar un pueblo para poder preguntar mas donde quedaba patricios o alguna orientacion donde habia otra iglesia igual a bellocq,pero me quedo en la mente lo que dijo ese hombre,que sabia mi nombre de nacimiento,nombre que cuando fui abandonado en el tiradero(otra historia que contare mas adelante)lo cambie a idarkcy,cuando evolucione de charmander a tiempos ahi todavia era muy pequeño y estaba muy solo en el mundo sin que nadie me escuche,pero eso camio desde que jessica entro a mi vida,estaba tan metido en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que algo me golpeo en la cabesa y me desmayo,alguien anoto la matricula?y cai al piso en el campo atado a un arbol,y algo que no sabia que era estaba revolviendo mis cosas,yo enfurecido le gritaba no toques mis cosas!eso es mio,agarro mi comida y se la estaba comiendo,oye deja eso es mi comida deja eso!,no odia saber quien era usaba ropas que lo ocultaban, y en eso dice aun no me reconoces?no te das cuenta quien soy?charkko?dije,veo que eres fuerte pero no muy listo,oye ! le dije, esta bien dejemos el misterio atras y se saca la ropa y yo quede perplejo,no podia creerlo,no puedes ser tu,no yo te vi morir,no puedes serlo!,hermano soy yo tu hermano y otro charmeleon en este mundo,pero donde andabas steiko,ah aun recuerdas mi nombre,como no eres mi hermano,pero donde andabas como es que tantos años y no supe nada de ti ? idarkcy,tuve que estar oculto como ti,solo que yo fui por otro camino y eso me costo como ati una enfermedad de por vida, ?dijesuspiro steiko,soy un vampiro idarkcy,estoy enfermo hace años de eso,cada ves que anochece debo comer,ahora estoy bien ya que estoy sin hambre,pero si no estaria loco,eee,hermano steiko,me da gusto verte pero...en ese momento tengo algo mas importante que debo hacer no puedo estar atado aqui,,que mas importante que ayudar a tu hermano puede ser?debo buscar a la madre de mi hijo,esta en peligro y debo rescatarla,disculpame pero no puedo estar aqui,desatame,me odiaras por esto hermano,pero no hay remedio,steiko, golpeo a idarkcy y lo dejo inconsiente de nuevo,ummmmmm,desperte que paso?mire y mi hermano steiko ya no estaba,me dolia mi cabesa,y estaba desatado,para que hizo eso?,no lo ce esto se vuelve cada dia mas misterioso, seguire hasta la sofia Continuara


End file.
